valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 4
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation There are bad dads. And then there’s Rutherford Van Chelton… They went looking for Woody’s birth father…and they’re about to wish they didn’t! Woody’s pop has left a long trail of broken promises and broken bottles behind him across the decades. Now, Quantum and Woody – the world’s worst superhero team, currently estranged – are thousands of miles from home, riding shotgun across Australia with the human dive bar that forever changed the course of both their lives. Will the senior Van Chelton convert his long-lost son to his hard-traveling ways? And can Quantum take on an older, smarter, and slightly more inebriated version of his unpredictable partner? Valiant’s high-energy superheroes are hitting the road for a once-in-a-lifetime family reunion as rising star Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and eye-popping artist Kano (Daredevil) bring “KISS KISS, KLANG KLANG” south of the equator! Issue #4 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * 13 Cabs driver * Derek Henderson * * ** * Lucy Van Chelton * * ** ** ** * United States Government Locations: * ** *** * * ** Items: * A tooth * Blue potato chips * Bō stick * * The Epsilon Box * Goat food * * * * World Peace, Phase One Vehicles: * 13 Cabs * Private jet Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), & (Pre-Order), (Meme), Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), , * Editor-in-Chief: * Quantum & Woody created by MD Bright and Priest }} Chapter Headings * Where were we? * Insert whatever the biggest hip-hop anthem at whatever time you're reading this. * Oh crap, we forgot to do a flashback sequence. Oh well, this next part is important. * Ron Howard voice: "It wasn't." Synopsis Notes * The "meme" cover by Jen Bartel is a homage to the "Three Wolf Moon" meme. Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Quantum and Woody (2017) #4 contains the following extra material: * Cover Klangs: Sketch and final of issues #3-4 (regular cover A's by Julian Totino Tedesco); * Page in Progress: Script, inks, colors, final (for page 21); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Inside the Punchline - Script Excerpts: ** The Deal with the Goat ** SMACK! ** We hope you enjoyed your flight ** Hologramps ** Doomsday Device; * Daniel Kibblesmith on Rutherford Van Chelton. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 004 COVER-A TEDESCO.jpg|'Cover A' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 004 COVER-B-ULTRA-FOIL SHAW.jpg|'"Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 004 PRE-ORDER PITARRA.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Nick Pitarra & Michael Garland QW2017 004 MEME VARIANT BARTEL.jpg|'Retailer Incentive "Meme" Cover' by Jen Bartel QW2017 004 VARIANT-CHASE SHAW.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 004 ICON VARIANT HEMBECK.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icons Cover' by Fred Hembeck Preview QW2017 004 001.jpg QW2017 004 002.jpg QW2017 004 003.jpg QW2017 004 004.jpg QW2017 004 005.jpg QW2017 004 006.jpg Related References External links